


Remember

by musiclvr1112



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Post-Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: "Do you really remember me?"That really is the question, isn't it?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Remember

“May I ask… Do you really remember me?”

The question lingers in the air, an echo on the wind whispering every doubt and every hope that lay in the 100 years of distance between them.

That really is the question, isn’t it? The question that’s kept him up from the moment he heard her voice.

Link remembers lying on the cold floor of ancient dilapidated ruins on the plateau, a fire crackling beside him as he stared up at the stars. He remembers replaying the already fading memory of that voice in his head on that first night of a new life. A voice he recognized but did not remember. He remembers asking himself that very question and knowing the answer was no. Knowing that no matter how much he wished he knew the person behind the voice, his mind was an empty void, not a single memory to be found.

The first night of a new life spent restless and mourning the loss of someone he didn’t know.

He remembers asking himself that question again with each memory regained. Remembers the answer gradually shifting over time, from a no to a…maybe.

He remembers never reaching a yes.

Green eyes watch him across a field of green grass, waiting on every breath he takes, hoping the next one will give her the answer she’s waited so terribly long for. He waits too.

Link remembers the way those green eyes used to look at him, in the time before. When they were cold, hard, full of a hatred he couldn’t ease. He remembers always wondering what he did to earn that look, but even more so wondering why that look was what faced her in the mirror. Always worrying for those pain stained eyes. Always worrying for his pain stained princess.

But he also remembers when those eyes grew to resemble the first budding leaves of spring. When being under their gaze felt like being under the first sunlight of the year. Every look encouraging an ever growing spark of hope in his soul that a better time lay ahead–a better time for them, for her. He remembers the relief with no compare. The regained ability to smile in a princess and her knight. The beginnings of love like dawn peeking over the horizon.

That very same love is a midday sun as he looks at her now. That regained smile a slow growing relief on her lips as she looks back.

Link remembers every moment tied to the images in the Sheikah Slate, but more than that, he remembers every expression he ever witnessed on her face. The divot in her brow with every frown, the dimples on her cheeks with every laugh. The glossiness of her eyes after every failed prayer, and the spark in them after every new find.

He remembers the clenching of her jaw and the straightening of her spine every time her father passed. The specific breath she took in and the tone she hummed out every time thunder struck. He remembers the persistent tapping of pencil on paper when faced with a thought she couldn’t express, and the subsequent closing thump of her journal that followed. The way she always paused to listen to the first chirping crickets of the night, and the softness her voice would assume thereafter.

Link still doesn’t remember the house he grew up in, nor the room where he slept in Hyrule castle. He doesn’t remember how he first found the sword and he doesn’t remember his first meeting the king.

Instead he remembers every time his princess yelled at him, and every time she smiled. He doesn’t remember her favorite color, but he remembers her favorite dress. And he doesn’t remember her middle name, or even if she has one, but he does remember always wishing he could call her by her first. 

His answer never reached a yes because his memory still remains incomplete. But looking at her now, finally seeing those eyes in person, hearing that voice outside of his head…

Link feels his lips tremble even as they take the form of a smile, and the tear that rolls down her cheek he knows is mirrored on his own as he steps toward her. As she steps toward him. And as he encompasses her in his arms, he remembers never holding her like this, but always wishing to.

“Yes,” he finally whispers as he pulls her close. Pulls Zelda close. “I really do.”


End file.
